


After the War

by Enigel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon - Anime Dub, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpretation of what happened to Germany after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Daegaer for the beta!

After the war was through, the victors sat down at the table to decide the fate of the world.

America and England looked coolly down at Germany. Beaten and bruised, he lay stoically on the ground. Italy shrunk himself off to one side, looking fearfully from America to Germany. America and Russia both advanced on Germany in the same time. They were flanking him - America to the West, Russia to the East, of course.

"I think we all agree he must not be allowed to do such a thing ever again," America stated.

"I'd be happy to care of this permanently," Russia said serenely.

"Wait," England said.

He'd been nursing a wounded leg, having to sit on a chair by the conference table.

France sat too, pale and drawn and not up to his usual flirtations. He looked haggard and thin, and was clutching his beloved Alsace and Lorraine to his chest like Canada did with his bear.

"Yeah, we can't just destroy him," he said, "we're not _him_."

"You shut up, France, you almost allied with him too when you were scared shitless," England growled, voice fierce despite the exhaustion. "He's an overgrown bully. We can take care of that."

He got up slowly and joined America.

Germany didn't quite want to look them in the eye. He knew now that what his boss had made him do was unforgivable. He honestly wanted to change, but defeat was defeat and he had his pride.

"You're coming with us," America and England said from his West side.

"And _you_'re coming with me," Russia said from the East, his breath a chilly Siberian wind on Germany's face.

"What? But there's only one of me! How can I come with both?"

But they weren't listening to him. They all pulled at his hands - America and England at his right, Russia at his left.

"What are you doing, you idiots? Stop pulling, you're going to break me in two!"

Hungary, Bulgaria and Poland had already been drawn unceremoniously to Russia's side, and were watching glumly from behind his back. Even further behind he could glimpse Czechoslovakia, Romania - the traitor! Germany thought[1] before he was pulled back to the agony he felt in his bones - Yugoslavia and Albania, small and huddled.

"Stop it!" Germany yelled, and was shocked to hear his voice twice.

He looked to America, and was shocked to see that he had to look _up_. England 's eyes were now level with his, and they were looking him coldly, though with less hate than he'd expected.

He looked to his East - and saw himself. Except it wasn't him, since the other guy was being clutched by Russia, and appeared even smaller.

"What have you done?" he whispered.

The pain in his side was unbearable, and he was shocked to discover that they'd split Berlin, his beloved heart Berlin.

He watched his twin - East Germany, he supposed he'd have to call him - as he was reluctantly dragged off by Russia.

The two Italies were holding hands, shuddering from what they'd seen happen to Germany.

"Mister America, can we... can we come with you? We don't want to go with Russia, he's scary!" Italy wailed.

America looked contemptuously at them.

"Yes, I suppose you're ours now."

"Hey," Italy said to Germany, "at least we're still together, sort of?"

Germany - _West_, he had to remind his diminished self, _West Germany_ \- couldn't muster a reply to this. He cast one more wistful look at his brother.

They'd looked identical at first, but already they were starting to change. There was a hunch to East Germany's shoulders, and his clothes seemed to get greyer, drabber. He looked once more over his shoulder and then turned to walk by Russia's side, while Poland scowled ferociously before turning his back to them.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Romania was first neutral, then joined the Axis Powers, then turned weapons and joined the Allied Forces. At the end of the war, however, no one gave a fig about the latter and it was treated as a "defeated enemy".
> 
> I am mostly only familiar with the anime canon, not the manga, and not familiar with fanon at all.
> 
> This was written in honour of the 20 years anniversary of the fall of the Berlin Wall, but I've only got around to posting it now. Hopefully someone else will write a happier unification fic. ;)


End file.
